


Nepotism Hurts

by HobbitSpaceCase



Series: Sweetheart Prequels [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: HYDRA Trash Party, improper use of stun batons, somebody never took high school physics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitSpaceCase/pseuds/HobbitSpaceCase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumlow thought it was more fun, sometimes, to give the washouts a length of rope and let them hang themselves in whatever creative way they could manage, than to come up with a punishment of his own.</p>
<p>Otherwise known as: The reason that new section was added to the safety training for Hydra-issued stun batons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nepotism Hurts

The gathered Hydra Agents jeered when the Asset was brought in, still dripping from his post-mission hose-down. He was still naked; Rumlow wasn’t sure if it was that or the room itself, but the Asset moved like he had some inkling of what the future held. His usual blank expression was clouded by poorly masked reluctance as he was lead to the center of the room and made to kneel with his arms cuffed behind his back. For several long moments, he was allowed to just kneel, glancing around at the Hydra Agents elbowing their fellows and whispering at each other like a pack of grade school bullies presented with a mangy dog and a pile of rocks.

The mission had nearly ended up an unmitigated disaster, but Rumlow, as the commander of the Strike team, was the only one fully aware of how near the entire thing had come to crumbling down entirely. Well, he amended, glancing to his side where his second, Jack Rollins, stood, maybe not the _only_ one.

Some of the younger Agents were still finding their feet on the Strike team, but they had performed well enough. It was their newest member who had distracted the Asset during a crucial kill shot badly enough that Hydra’s greatest sniper had missed. The bullet had whizzed past the target’s ear, alerting him to their presence instead of killing him. From there, the whole thing had turned into a bloodbath with the target’s guards pouring out of the woodwork around him.

The Asset had performed admirably, cutting a swath through the enemy guards with a brutal, beautiful efficiency that’d had Rumlow’s blood singing red hot in his veins far more than an easy sniper kill would have, but the new kid would still have to be punished.

Given the kid’s behavior so far, Rumlow would eat his own gun if he could get through a party with the Asset unscathed. Rollins might say he was loosing his touch, but Rumlow thought it was more fun, sometimes, to give the washouts a length of rope and let them hang themselves in whatever creative way they could manage, than to come up with a punishment of his own.

“Hey new kid,” Rumlow called across the room, “Why don’t you go first, since it is your first party after all.” Rollins snorted in disgust next to him, but Rumlow’s grin was full of teeth. The kid was practically weeing himself in terror as Travers and Blackwell, the other two youngest members of Strike, pushed him forwards. “What’s the matter? You frightened of Hydra’s best toy?”

To his credit, the kid straightened up at the ensuing laughter and gave Rumlow both middle fingers before unclipping his stun baton and swaggering up to where the Asset knelt.

“Is that one of the modified stun batons?” Rollins asked quietly.

The kid jabbed the baton into the juncture where the Asset’s metal arm met flesh, and a guttural scream accompanied the crackle of electricity that followed.

Rumlow licked his lips and swayed into Rollins space. “I don’t think so.” He couldn’t entirely keep the glee out of his voice. 

This kid wasn’t Strike material by a long shot. He’d only gotten on the team because Pierce wanted a favor from his uncle, Senator Stern. Rumlow was looking forwards to telling Pierce exactly how this favor had turned out. He wondered how Pierce would spin the encounter for the Asset, whether this party was a punishment or a reward for Hydra’s killing machine. Not that Rumlow would get to see that conversation. Pierce liked his alone time with the Asset, when the team was done with him.

At least Rumlow’d get to enjoy _this_ show.

The kid gained a clear measure of confidence when he switched off the baton and the Asset did nothing but bow his head and shudder. Both of them were panting from adrenaline, and Rumlow had a brief wish to muzzle the kid with the Asset’s faceplate. Instead, he bit his lip till he tasted blood, and distracted himself with the coppery flavor against his tongue. The kid shoved the stun baton into the Asset three more times, shocking the same place each time, before Rumlow got impatient.

“Come on, kid,” he growled, “we don’t have all day.” The rest of the group provided a snickering background of filthy muttering to his words. “Besides, you know torture’s not what this party’s for.” The kid glanced around at the older Strike members, who all grinned and made a variety of rude but abundantly clear gestures at him.

The kid steeled himself so visibly that Rumlow could practically feel Rollins rolling his eyes next to him. Finally, the kid reached for his own belt and pulled out his half-hard cock, nearly hitting himself with the stun baton in the process. 

Yeah, this was going to be good.

“That all you got for him, Brady? I knew you were full of shit with all your bragging in the locker room!” Travers called out, and Rumlow was going to have to speak to the man about not opening his fucking mouth if he couldn’t keep his voice from shaking. Brady, however, flushed all the way down his neck at the taunting.

“Shut _up_ , asshole!” he yelled, swinging around to glare and accidentally hitting the Asset in the stomach with the baton. The remainder of his spluttering was drowned out by the Asset’s choked groan.

Brady turned his attention back to the Asset, tangling his free hand in the Asset’s stupidly long hair and yanking the Asset’s head forward to shove his cock down the unresisting throat. “Yeah,” Brady said, “this little bitch has been gagging for a nice thick cock like mine, haven’t you, you dirty little bitch. Oh yeah! Fucking take it!”

Rumlow would have rolled his eyes, but what happened next took his mind entirely off of Brady’s pathetic dirty talk. Even knowing this would go badly, Rumlow hadn’t expected the kid to be this fucking stupid.

He watched almost in slow motion as Brady swung the stun baton down to the same patch of shoulder he’d been well on his way to putting permanent electrical burns on earlier. When the baton hit the Asset’s skin, Rumlow couldn’t help but throw his head back and laugh.

“Fuck,” he whispered to Rollins, though the kid’s screams would have covered the noise from the rest of the men if he’d shouted, “I didn’t think it’d be _this_ good.”

His grin widened and he slammed a hand over his mouth when he realized that the reason the kid’s dick was still in the Asset’s mouth was because the Asset had bitten down at the shock of the stun baton. Blood dripped slowly from the corner of the Asset’s mouth, and the kid was still screaming. When the kid finally freed his dick, there were teeth marks all the way down, lined on either side with the blackened marks of electrical burns.

“Drag him off to a corner, would you?” Rumlow muttered to Rollins. “We’ve got a party to finish.” He stepped up to the Asset and kicked the stun baton away, ignoring the kid writhing on the ground with his junk in his hands and whimpering a string of curses. He grinned around at the assembled faces, knowing they would see his blood still on his teeth from where he’d bitten through his lip.

“Now that that’s out of the way,” he said, projecting the words in his Commander voice, “let’s get this party started!”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a HYDRA trash party prompt:
> 
> In the middle of a trash party, some moron gets the idea to zap the asset or Steve while they're still inside him and learns a very valuable lesson about the laws of physics.


End file.
